


Thank God It's Friday

by yours_eternally



Category: Ice Nine Kills (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: 'Get me?' Spencer asks, smirking as he taps the mask in Justin's hand. Justin grins.'You want me to put it back on?' He asks, eyebrow arching, as he reaches to put his hands around Spencer's waist. Spencer nods and Justin snorts, pulling the mask back on and bending so Spencer can kiss the plastic over his lips.‘I kinda like it,’ Spencer says, pulling back.‘You would,’ Justin says, and Spencer thinks he’s smirking behind the mask, ‘so... do I get a blowjob for creativity or what?’ Spencer feels a glut of heat flood into his gut. He squares his jaw, thinking.Taking a break on the set of their music video, Justin wants to do a little role playing and Spencer is willing to play along... for now.
Relationships: Spencer Charnas/Justin Morrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Thank God It's Friday

They're taking a break, waiting until the sun's down enough for the night shots. The smell of the food from the catering tent on the other side of the set is sort of turning his stomach. So Spencer tries to ignore it, chewing on a hangnail as he scrolls on his phone.

He's sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree in the rapidly darkening woods. Even with the cameras and the lighting rig, the empty set is a little eerie. 

He hears a rustle behind him and glances over his shoulder. 

He sees a shadow shift in the darkness and hops to his feet, tapping on his phone torch and holding it up. Then he hears a laugh and whips around to come face to face with Jason Voorhees. 

He yelps stepping back and immediately stumbling over the log he'd just been sitting on. 

'Shit! Sorry, dude,' Jason says, immediately breaking character, leaning over and holding out a hand that looks suspiciously like Justin's to help him up.

'Really fucking funny,' Spencer grumbles as Justin helps him to brush leaves and earth off his clothes.

'Yeah, I thought so,' Justin says, grinning as he pushes up the mask. Spencer snorts, rubbing dirt off his cheek. 

'Did you eat?' Spencer asks, eyeing Justin wondering what he's up to. He looks kind of a mess from his untimely "demise" with blood streaked down the t-shirt. He's still got his sleeves rolled up, Spencer can't help but notice, showing off the curve of his bicep. Spencer flicks his eyes back to Justin's face. Justin shrugs, looking right back at him. 

'Not yet. I came to get you,' Justin scratches the back of his head.

' _Get_ me?' Spencer asks, smirking as he taps the mask in Justin's hand. Justin grins.

'You want me to put it back on?' He asks, eyebrow arching, as he reaches to put his hands around Spencer's waist. Spencer nods and Justin snorts, pulling the mask back on and bending so Spencer can kiss the plastic over his lips. 

‘I kinda like it,’ Spencer says, pulling back. 

‘You would,’ Justin says, and Spencer thinks he’s smirking behind the mask, ‘so... do I get a blowjob for creativity or what?’ Spencer feels a glut of heat flood into his gut. He squares his jaw, thinking. 

‘We’re working,’ he mutters, glancing towards where they can both hear their bandmates and crew eating and talking. 

‘We’re not right now,’ Justin says, taking a step back, closer to the thicker trees, ‘c’mon, don’t you wanna have filthy sex in the woods?’ Spencer groans at the line but let’s Justin lead him away from the lights and the sound of voices. 

It’s getting darker and darker, and Spencer is relieved when Justin tugs him to a stop and backs him up against a tree. He pushes the mask up so he can kiss Spencer’s mouth, stumble rough on his cheek. Spencer groans as Justin licks into his mouth, hands fitting hot and tight around his waist. 

Spencer holds his shoulders, tipping his head up when Justin starts to kiss along his jaw. His skin feels hot and he can feel his cock throbbing between his thighs as Justin presses against his body. 

‘I want your mouth, baby,’ Justin mutters, hand coming up to knot in Spencer’s hair. 

‘Sure,’ Spencer says and let’s Justin push him to his knees. They’re done this before, hooking up off and on while touring. But Spencer’s wound tight from performing for the cameras and he’s starting to feel the exposure of the empty woods around them. 

‘You okay?’ Justin asks, smoothing Spencer’s hair, obviously sensing his hesitation. Spencer looks up at him; Justin’s expression is much more affectionate and softer than Spencer is expecting. And suddenly he wants it, wants Justin’s dick in his mouth. Spencer swallows, suddenly noticing how wet his mouth is. He nods, reaching for Justin’s belt. 

Justin lets him unbuckled and unzip his clothes, only taking over to pull his jeans and underwear down his thighs. Spencer takes in the sight of his cock; deep pink and evidently aching for him. 

‘Fuck,’ he mumbles, reaching his hands out again. Justin makes soft noise when Spencer gets a hand on his cock, moving forwards as Spencer leans up and licks the head. Justin groans, gripping hard at the tree trunk above him, nails digging into the bark. 

Spencer moves to take his cock into his mouth, letting it stroke over his tongue. Justin groans again, shifting so his weight is evenly distributed, sinking a hand into Spencer’s hair. He lets Justin’s cock slide in and out of his mouth, Justin’s hand firm on the nape of his neck encouraging his movements. 

Spencer angles his head, letting Justin’s dick slide deeper into his throat. It’s good. Justin’s dick feels hot and heavy in his mouth. Spencer can feel his sweat prickling on his skin as he swallows again, shuddering. 

‘You’re doing so good, baby,’ Justin says, eye soft, thumb stroking over Spencer’s cheek. Spencer flushes, pleased, letting his eyes flick up to Justin’s face. Spencer moans as Justin starts to roll his hips a little faster. He’s hard, cock heavy between his thighs. Spencer arches, nails digging into Justin’s thighs. He's burning in his t-shirt, though he can feel the damp from the ground seeping into his jeans. 

‘Fuck,’ Justin grunts, hand tight on the back of Spencer’s neck. He gives another couple of clumsy thrusts and Spencer can see him biting his lip, dark eyes on Spencer, in the dark of the woods. Spencer moans again, feeling his jaw stretch as Justin pushes into him. Justin groans as Spencer presses his nose into the crisp hair at the base of his cock. 

‘Fuck,’ he mutters again, ‘I’m gonna—’ Spencer moans in assent and Justin pants, hips twitching into him until he goes rigid and Spencer feels him come in his mouth. Justin groans deeply as Spencer sucks him through the orgasm.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Justin says again. He lets his forehead rest against the tree Spencer’s backed up against. Spencer hums, letting his cheek rest against Justin’s thigh. He feels good, relaxed, though his cock is still throbbing insistently. 

‘Hey, c’mon,’ Justin says, reaching to pull under Spencer’s arms and help him to his feet, bark scratching his back through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Justin bends to kiss him, tongue in his mouth. Justin slips the button on his jeans and gets the zip down, hand slipping inside. Spencer moans and Justin starts to touch him through his underwear. 

‘Yeah?’ Justin says, mouth against his ear, ‘you like that? Is it sucking my dick that got you this hard, huh?’ Spencer moans again, hands curling on Justin’s chest. His gut is twisted up tight with heat. Justin pulls back to lick his palm, slipping his hand back into Spencer’s underwear to fit around his cock. 

Spencer gasps letting his head thunk back against the tree as Justin strokes him. His skin feels hot, thighs quivering as Justin jerks his cock. He presses his mouth to Spencer’s again and he kisses back. They kiss, tongue and teeth and lips. Spencer lifts his chin breaking their kiss so he can pant into Justin’s shoulder. 

‘You getting close, baby?’ Justin asks and Spencer nods again, feeling his edge as Justin twists his wrist. ‘I’m gonna fuck you when we get back to the hotel,’ Justin mutters and Spencer can feel his gut twitch inwards at the words. ‘I’ll stick my fingers in your ass until you're begging for my cock. Then I’ll fuck you until I’m finished and your hole’s all stretched out and used.’ Spencer groans, the fantasy of the words flicking across his mind. He pants, pressing sticky kisses to Justin’s neck.

‘—then after I’m done with your ass — and if you’re very good — I might let you come,’ Justin says, cupping his head against his shoulder muffling the sound as Spencer whines. Spencer gasps, Justin’s words and mouth and hot hands leaving his head spinning. 

‘ _Justin_ , I’m—’ he says, swallowing a sob and Justin hugs him closer. Spencer can feel electricity spark and splinter down his spine, a shiver through his limbs, as he feels the orgasm unfurl in his gut. His hips pushing irresistibly as he comes in Justin’s palm. He moans, back arching as Justin works him through it. Justin lets him go carefully, moving to hug him against the trunk. They stay there for a moment, breathing each other in. 

Justin smells good, clean sweat and dry ice. He’s got his cheek pressed against Spencer’s hair and Spencer can feel his heartbeat in his chest like it’s his own. 

‘You good, man? We better go back,’ Justin says after another moment, ‘—it’s pretty dark.’ 

‘Sure,’ Spencer agrees, yawning, softened by the afterglow. They step apart from each other, fixing their clothes. Justin pushes his hair back off his face and Spencer smiles at him. Justin smiles back, bumping his shoulder as they start picking their way back towards the set. 

Justin pauses to fix his hair when they reach where the lighting rig is set up and Spencer rolls his eyes at him. Justin flips him off and Spencer laughs making his way back to the lights and the sounds at the other side of the set.

**Author's Note:**

> The INK tag made me sad so now this 🙌 
> 
> The first third of this was written on my phone while on a long drive with my parents while my dad asked me why I'm on my phone all the time, so feel free to read it in that setting for the full _reading fanfic in 2004_ experience 😂
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
